Daugter of Hebe, Hunter of Artemis
by E.P.Allen
Summary: A Hunter, A Warrior. Broken and confused. Both missing something, or someone. A girl. A boy. Together. Alone. "She was the most beautiful, she was the light in my dark." - "he was caring and loyal, he was the glue that hold me together, when I broke." Percy OC - Annabeth betrayel. A hunter of Artemis? A savior of Olympus? DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: everyone welcome to my first ever fanfic. Enjoy! (Remember that English is not my national language, so please don't be so harsh on me:D )**_

 _ **Percy: don't you forget something?**_

 _ **Me: no, what?**_

 _ **Percy: you know what I'm talking about!**_

 _ **Me: alright alright, BookLover1402 doesn't (sadly) own PJO or BOO, if I did I would be a millionaire and since I'm not, I doesn't own them, Rick Riordan does. Happy now?**_

 _ **Percy: Very:D**_

* * *

Daughter Of Hebe, Hunter Of Artemis

* * *

 _ **Emily's POV**_

"Get away from me! Your son of a bit..." He covered my mouth with his own, his lips tasting and smelling like beer. I hammered my fist at his chest, hard! He stumbled away and I turned on the heel and made my way away from him. Suddenly I felt his hand close around my wrist and he pushed me closer, his eyes filled with lust.

"Max, please! Release me, now!" My voice was hard and piercing, but he just laughed at me.

"Mily, I have wanted this, ever since I saw you the first time. You're mine!"  
Okay, he was DEFINITELY drunk, Max would never say something like that, it was to clever for him, normally he would just grunt and put his arm around me.

"I'm just going to say this one more time Max, G-O A-W-A-Y. " I said the last part slowly, like I was talking to a five year old, which in Max case, was the same thing. He hadn't moved, so I decided to get him away myself. I clenched my fist harder and smashed it up in his ugly face. The reaction was priceless. His nose was unsurprisingly broken and bloody, I turned around and ran away.

I got to our apartment, and by our I mean mine, my sisters and Smiths, Smiths full name is Zacharias Smith **(A little HP reference ;D )** and he is a jerk. He got our aunt killed last year by hitting her too hard and too many times with his beer bottle, he is only letting Emma and I stay because I pay his bills. He is beating us, mostly me because I takes the hits from my sister, and mistreats us, and is threatening us so we won't say anything to the police or the social cares.

Emma is my little sister, Smith is unfortunately our uncle, we lived with our dad until Emma was tree and I was eight, he died in a car crash. Now Emma is twelve, so she is five years younger than me, and she has quite a big temper, I bet that she is the cutest person alive. She has long smooth golden hair with a hint of red and the same bright blue eyes like me. I wished I had her hair instead of my own long curled dark brown. She is so kind and caring and stands up for her friends no matter what, she is also scared of the darkness. Her temper does that she is not so good at school, that and the fact that she has dyslexia and ADHD, I have that too, but not as bad as her. **( That character is actually based on my own little sister, except that she is only three years younger and neither of us has dyslexia or ADHD)**

I ran upstairs and opened the door, a scream came from the inside. "Emma" I said, "Emma where are you?" A sob came from our bedroom, I stormed in. Emma sat on the floor with her bag squeezed by the wall, Smith stood in front of her. He was only wearing boxers and Emma was in her pyjamas. In Smiths right hand was there a empty beer bottle, and Emma had a knife. Tears ran down her face, but she didn't say a word.

I ran to her side and hugged her, tight. Smith made a grunting sound and I turned to him, I stood up abruptly. "WHAT THE HELL! What do you think you are doing, you have..." I didn't got time to say more, because he slapped me, in the face, with his bottle. As a little gift from me, he also got a slap, a slap in the face, talk about fair play.

"You little brat! I'm the king in this house! YOU do what I SAY!" He screamed it in my ear, great now I'm going to be deaf.

"Only in your wildest dreams!" Emma clings to my leg and silently puts the knife in my hand. Smith pushed me up against the wall and holds me there with a hand around my neck, he doesn't hold too hard but hard enough for me to be staying. He stroked my chin and his finger circles around my mouth. He covers my mouth with his own disgusting smelly one. I hammered the knife into his stomach and his face crumbled in pain.

His eyes stared into mine, now they are not only filled with lust like Max' but with anger. He squeezed my neck tighter and small black dots came into my vision, I gasped, "C-c-can't b-brea-the..." He laughed at me, an evil laughs and squeezed tighter. Emma punched him weakly, but he doesn't sense her. He kisses me again, harder than before, and I can't do anything, I can hear Emma's scream, but can't move my head.

Then suddenly, his grip on my neck loosens, and I breathes the air in heavily. I look around and sees Smith, he has an arrow in his back, and my knife in his stomach, he is definitely dead. I quickly took the knife and stood inform of Emma. In front of me stood a girl, she had autumn coloured hair and silver eyes, in her hands was there a bow. She was terrifying and threatening so I did the only thing I could think about. I thrown the knife. It almost hit her chin, but she ducked it, she looked at me with a surprised look.

"Go away! St-ay a-away from u-us!" My voice was shaking and I pushed Emma behind me.

* * *

 _ **Artemis' POV**_

That girl almost hit me with a knife! She would make an amazing hunter. I have to

get her join us.

"Don't worry. I mean you no harm." I said, the oldest girl, her with the brown hair, stood in front of the younger one, they were obviously sisters, the older one looked like she was about seventeen years old and the other one like she was twelve.

"If you mean us no harm, then why did you break into our house and killed our uncle?" The older girl asked, lifting her right eyebrow in mistrust, "Not that I complain about the last part." She said, her voice dripping with disdain. I thought about what she said, we actually had broken into her house, and killed her horrible uncle, and we was carrying weapons. No offence that she was a little sceptical.

"A-are you l-like the m-monsters?" It was the little girl, her voice was small, but she didn't looked like she wanted to curl up in a corner. Weird?

"Emma, girly, the monster are just our imagination, remember? Nobody else can see them. It only you and me." The older sister hugged the little girl, Emma? Monsters? They could see monsters? That meant that they either were clear sighted mortals or... demigods?

"Thanks for killing that jerk," the older sister said, her lips twisting up into a small smile, "but we need him, because I'm not capable of making the money that we will need if we don't have to live on the streets." I frowned, she was right, maybe now was a good time to tell her my invitation, yes.

"Girls, I'm going to tell you something that has been hiding from you," the older one - I really need to learn her name, can't just call her 'the older one' all the time - frowned, I continued, "you know the Greek Gods?" The older nodded, while the younger shook her head, "they exist."  
The older one snorted.

"Yeah right, and who are you then? A goddess?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, and I turned to her.

"Yes, in fact I am. I'm Artemis, goddess of the hunt among other things." To prove that it was the truth, I glowed in a silver glow. The older sister looked at me, her gaze just cautious, the younger sister's eyes was filled with amazement and curiosity.

"I told you, I told you, I wasn't lying." The younger one said in a singing voice.

"I believed you then Emma, and I believe you now" the older one curious looked at me and said, "if you are a goddess, then what are you doing here? It's not like I can figure it out myself."

"I'm here because I want to ask you if you would join the hunt? Do you accept?" The older one looked at her sister, who nodded, she then turned to me with a smile.

"Yes we accept."

"Now just repeat after me: _I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."_

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." They both said in unison.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter**

 **Please review and tell me what you think**

 **-BookLover1402 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**M** **e: hullo everyone today is... The new chapter. Enjoy. Artemis could you be nice and do the disclaimer?**

 **Artemis: no**

 **Me: please...**

 **Artemis: no**

 **Apollo: Arty come on little sis**

 **Artemis: don't call me Arty! AND I AM THE OLDEST!**

 **Me: guys, please, no fight! Thank you. Apollo you will do it.**

 **Apollo: alright, listen to Mister Awesome, because he wants to tell you, thank BookLover1402 doesn't own PJO or HoO. I'm so freaking AWESOME!**

 **Me: thanks for that one Apollo, never mind, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2**  
 **{1 year after the Second Giant War}**  
 **Percy's POV**

It was horrible, I couldn't believe she did it, after all I have done for her, she just throw me away like trash. And for THAT? What has he ever done? To her or to anyone? Yes that right. NOTHING! What have I done for her and for everyone? What have I sacrificed? EVERYTHING! I felt in Tartarus for her. I was to hero of TWO prophecies! For who? FOR THEM! It hurts so much. I just wanna die, I have nothing to live for, nobody loves me, mom and Paul doesn't want me near the child - my new little sister - because I bring her in danger, and that bitch left for him. Nothing to live for, dead is to only possibility.

I ran into the Empire State Building and the doorman just handed me the key card. I walked into the elevator and putted to card into its place, the elevated began to go up, slowly. Finally I'm up. I walked to the throne room, all the nymphs and other strange creatures bows to me, but I'm heading straight to the throne room. Inside is only Zeus. He I playing with his lightning bolt, surprise, surprise.

"Lord Zeus." He looks at me.

"What do you want sea spawn?" Zeus thundered.

"Please call a council meeting Lord Zeus." He grunts and hammered his bolt down at the floor, eleven Gods flashed into the room, Dad, Hestia... And surprisingly Aphrodite looks at me sad.

"Why are you calling a meeting father?" Athena said.

"It's not me. It was the sea spawn."

"Percy, what's the matter?" Dad asks.

"Yeah boy talk or I'm blasting you out of this year and into the next." Zeus ordered.

"Actually, Lord Zeus, that is what I came to pledge for, kill me, blast me like you always had wanted to. Please I beg you!"  
All the Gods looks at me, some in curiosity, some in hotter, and some in anger.

"NO BROTHER, YOU WON'T TOUCH A HAIR ON MY SON'S HEAD, IF YOU DO I WILL DECLARE WAR!"

"No dad I want to die, I have nothing to live for. I just wants peace, please kill me!"

* * *

 _ **Artemis POV**_

Pathetic, is he such a coward that he wants us to kill him.

"Perseus, it can't be that bad, can it?" Hestia said.

"Then look at my memories and make your own meaning." Perseus yelled. Zeus does it and a big TV like screen appeared.

* * *

 _ **Percy's memories  
** Percy is walking down to the Aphrodite cabin, he had to meet Piper. Her and Leo - who came back with Calypso - helps Percy with making an engagement ring, to him and Annabeth. Percy is planning on proposing tomorrow when the ring is done. He has been building a house, just for the two of them, he can't wait to see her face when she sees the ring, it's so beautiful, it's made of two metals, one painted a beautiful stormy grey and one painted in a sea green. The green one is symbolic for him and the grey one for her._

 _Next day, when the ring is done, Percy is going down to the beach, he had asked Malcolm, if he knew where Annabeth were, but Malcolm just slammed the door in his face. Percy sat on the beach and looked at the sunset, it was beautiful. A strange noise came from the forest, a scream, nobody had heard it, only Percy. It finds riptide in his pocket and sneaks into the forest, he came to a clearing, and right before him was Jason... Fucking Annabeth, his girlfriend! Percy yelled her name, and she looked at him and smirked. The earth began to shake and the before so calm beach is now in turmoil. A hurricane is surrounding Percy and his eyes are glowing green. He is flying the air. Annabeth and Jason is scared of him now. They are hiding behind a rock. Percy waves his hand and a mix of water, wind and earth is coming around them. It grabs them and leading them in front of Percy. Jason is silent but Annabeth is screaming. The camper are surrounding them but can't see anything because of Percy's hurricane. Thalia - who quit the hunt so she could be with Nico - and Nico are yelling their names, but Percy doesn't listen. The water and blood in Annabeth and Jason's bodies are boiling. They are screaming in pain. Percy slowly stops and the hurricane is falling apart._

 _Annabeth and Jason are unconscious, and Percy is crying. His fists are clenched. The crowd is stunned, their saviour almost killed two campers. The fact seems to shock them more than Percy's green glowing eyes. Some campers are walking over to Percy, it's Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico and Leo, their faces is grimaced in anger. Piper blames Percy for Jason cheating on her and they are all angered at Percy for trying to kill Annabeth and Jason, nobody seems affected by the fact that Annabeth cheated on Percy. Even Chiron is angry at Percy, because Annabeth was like a daughter to him. They banished him from Camp Half-Blood. Percy is running from Camp, his tears now dry. He runs home to his mother's place. He locks himself into the house and sees his mother play with his new little sister. He smiled and said hello to his mother, she just looks at him with anger more anger than the campers. She tells him that he is not allowed to visit her anymore because he will put her little daughter in danger. Percy storms out of the door and travelled to Camp Jupiter. At Camp Jupiter he is not allowed in, by the orders of praetor **( did I spell that right?)** Frank. He walks to Olympus and is standing in front of the council._

 _ **End of Percy's memories**_

* * *

"Perseus, I'm truly sorry. I didn't know, that my foolish daughter had cost you this much pain." Athena said.

"It's not your fault lady Athena, she made the decision herself, there is nothing you or I can do about it." Perseus answered, close to tears. I pitied him, his fatal flaw was loyalty and now he was betrayed by the people he loved to most. Annabeth had broken his heart. A MAIDEN? I couldn't understand it. And his mother, his caring mother, hurt him.

 _We have to help him._ Athena's voice said in my head. _We can't kill him._

 _What do you sugest, sister?_ I asked.

 _Take him to your hunt, he…_

 _WHAT! HE IS A MALE…_

 _Artemis listen. He is the only descant male on earth, and he would never try to flirt with your hunters. He would make an excellent warrior and could protect the hunt i your absence._

 _But…_

 _ARTEMIS_

… Fine.

Athena spoke: "Artemis has agreed to make Perseus guardian of her hunt, that means Perseus that you will protect the hunt with your life and you will never die. **(AN: Try to open google translate and write** _ **will Percy Jackson ever die**_ **.Then translate it to greek and copy it. Then translate the copy from greek to english and see what is says, You will be amazed. I Promise!)**

All the Gods looked at confused at me, and Perseus looked stunned.

"Do you accept _boy_?" I asked.

"I'm honoured Lady Artemis. I accept."

"Then so it will be, Poseidon's son will be made the guardian of the hunt." Zeus stated.

 **A little short I know, next chapter will be longer.**

 **please review and tell me what you think.**

 **(And seriously try to do as I said in the AN.)**

 **Bye for now :)**

 **\- BookLover1402 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily is now lieutenant of the hunt.**

 **Me: Annabeth will do the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: no please don't let her in, and I wants to do the disclaimer.**

 **Annabeth: why shouldn't she let me ins? And besides I could do the disclaimer better than you**

 **Percy: oh I don't think so. I'll do it best.**

 **Annabeth: no I will**

 **Percy: no me!**

 **Annabeth: me**

 **Percy: me**

 **Annabeth: m…**

 **Me: guys come on, you're like little kids. And since you think that** _ **me**_ **should do it, then I will do it**

 **Me: BookLover1402 doesn't own PJO or HOO. All characters belong to Rick Riordan. The plot and Emily and Emma belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Percy POV.**

* * *

I was confused. A man hating goddess wanted me to protect her hunt? The Gods are really weird sometimes. I walked over to artemis, but on the way i got stopped by several Gods. First is Zeus, who allows me to travel in his domain, dad who gives me mover power over water. Hestia who makes me her champion, Apollo who blessed me with better archery skills, Hermes who blessed me so I am really fast, and be a good thief, Aphrodite who blessed me with beauty(which is unnecessary when I'm at the hunt), Athena with knowledge, Hephaistos with fireproof-ness, Ares with more battle skills(after Aphrodite forced him.) After that I walked over to Artemis.

"My Lady." I said, and bowed.

"Perseus, no need to bow. Come with me, we have to introduce you to the hunters. You need to wear this hood and stay silent until I tell you to reveal yourself. understood?"

"Yes my Lady." I said, and she flashed us out, and into the hunters camp. The hunters stood around one girl, who I couldn't see. She said something I couldn't hear. Artemis cleared her throat. The girl came out from the crown.

"Milady, you're back, how was the meeting." her voice was smooth and enchanting. I was suddenly very glad I was wearing a hood, so you couldn't see my face. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, this girl was gorgeous, she was the most beautiful I had ever seen. Clear light blue eyes, as blue as crystals. Long wavy chocolate brown hair, princess curls like… hers. But on this girl it looked so much better, this girl was ten times Annabeth's beauty. Her silver hunter's parka, was smooth at her lean and slightly muscular body. She was about 5,8 tall and I was taller than her with my 6,1. She looked like she was seventeen.

"It was… interesting Emily, oh and I finally found out who your mother is." Artemis said, I was almost sure that it was Aphrodite, only the love goddess could have a daughter this beauty.

"Who is it, milady?" her voice was amazing to listen to.

"Hebe," Artemis said, "Goddess of youth and minor goddess of beauty." That made sense, since Hebe was a minor goddess of beauty.

"Thank you milady, Emma will be ecstatic when she hear about it." Emily said.

"Yes lieutenant, she will be." my heart sank, she was the lieutenant of Artemis. Artemis cleared her throat again and speaked, this time to everyone.

"Young maidens, I have something important to tell you, please let me finish before you are forming opinions. I have agreed to take a male into our hunt…" hunters began to mumble along, until to Artemis cleared his throat, "I took you girls in because a male broke your heart or abused you, this male is heartbroken, his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend. He deserves a second chance, he is the only male i respect, so I expect you to respect him too, maybe even accept him. Give him a chance. He has sworn off women, like you have sworn of men." she waves her hand and I walked out in the light, took my hood of and looked down. A girl came forward, it was Emily.

"Milady with all due respect, you can not expect that we takes this male into our hunt, the hunt is for girl, and…" Artemis interrupted.

"Emily, I know that you really don't like men, but Perseus is not…"

"Of course I don't like males! He tried to rape me and my sister, MY SISTER! A twelve year old. Milady you can't do this to…"

"Emily you do not talk to me this way! Understood?!" Artemis glared at her, and hold her wrist tight.

"Y-yes milady…" Emily's voice was shaking and tears was running from her beautiful eyes. A younger girl, at twelve, came running and hugged Emily, Emily smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Girls dismissed, Perseus com with me, I want to talk with you." Artemis said, the hunters slowly went back to whatever they were doing before, Emily and the other girl, walked over to the shooting range. I followed Artemis, into her tent.

"Perseus…"

"Call me Percy, please milady."

"Percy, don't mind Emily's reaction, they will get used to you. Emily has just had a hard past, not on herself, but on the matter that she couldn't protect her sister from their pig of an uncle. Give her sometime and she will be nicer. Don't worry, at the end they will accept you, you are after all the only decent male on earth." Artemis ended her speech and send my out to an additional tent that she had made for me. After that I felt in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **I know a bit short, don't worry next chapter will be longer… maybe? I don't know yet.**

 **This is a Percy x OC story, and it's obviously that it's Percy x Emily.** **She will dislike him at first, but don't worry**

 **Please review.**

 **-BookLover1402 3**


	4. Important

This story is discontinued and up for adoption. I am sorry but I doesn't have any more ideas for the story. I will not remove the story. Please check my profile for more information.

I hope I don't disappoint to many (Through I doubt that) but I am not good at keeping one story. I will try written one shots instead so please (PLEASE) try and read one of them (currently I only have one XD)

Thanks

WMLOFF (WastedMyLifeOnFF) (Formerly known as BookLover1402)


End file.
